Fangirl Americana Chapter 1 : An Anime World
by NekoNekoKitty
Summary: This is a story about two young teenage girls who meet up with Ikuto Shugo Chara! and Dark Mousey DN Angel and many other characters from various anime shows/movies. This story is being done with two people, and this is from Neko's POV-ish. ENJOY! Neko


_**This is a mostly true story that all started with two young fangirls from America...**_

Deep green leaves rustled in the warm fall wind, and the cloudless blue sky was quite a sight to see. But under the large oak trees in Downtown south park were two teenage girls dressed in all black running around like idiots.

"Ookami-chan!" whinned a black haired girl with hazel-blue eyes. She was clad in a corset-like shirt with an orange tie, and some deep black jeans. Her skimmers had her favorite character from Invader Zim on them. 'Ookami' was clad in a deep grey t-shirt with black hearts slapped on it in different places. Her black vest and jeans with black hearts made her stand out even more, and her 'Aloha' Rocketdogs were pulled on in a lazy fasion. Ookami's bright blue eyes stared at the black haired girl, and some of her dirty-blonde hair was blown into her face.

"What?" she finally asked. The black-haired girl grabbed Ookami's hand and got down on her knees.

"I'm hungry!" she winned in a childish way. Ookami anime smacked her, and laughed hysterically when the black-haired girl began to anime cry.

"Oh, come on, Neko-chan," Ookami laughed, grabbing the girl and dragging her towards the exit of the park. Neko stood up straight and began to dance around animatly.

"Food for my belly! Food, food food!" she sang. Ookami sweat-dropped, but began to sing along with her. "Food for our bellies! Foodie foodie food!" they sang.

_Plump._

"Ahhh!!!! " Neko screached, clinging onto Ookami with her arms and legs. The boy had blue hair and beautiful blue eyes, and was laughing at the two girls.

"Hello, ladies. My name is Ikuto." Ookami just stared at him. On the other hand, Neko began to freak out.

"Oh my _effing_ gowd! Ookami, lookie lookie! It's _**the**_ Ikuto! _Your_ Ikuto! Ookami and Ikuto sitting in a gutter, feeding each other butter...!"

_Thwack!_

Neko rubbed her head, anime tears streaming down her face.

"Why, Ookami-sama, why?!" she asked dramatically. Ookami sweat-dropped. Out of nowhere, Ikuto took Ookami's hand and kissed it.

"My dear Sweet, what is thow name?" Ookami anime fainted, and ripped her hand from his.

"Kenmai No Ookami," she replied. Neko looked at her with devious little eyes. Ookami looked at her, and her eyes got as wide as saucers. Neko had that look on her face, and Ookami could have sworn a charred halo and black wings had appeared on the devious little Neko's back. And that's when Neko laughed maniacally. It was truly a pathedic evil laugh, and she even started to snort like when she normally laughed. Ookami had a 'WTF?" face on, while Ikuto had a "O.o' " face on.

Ookami sweat-dropped yet again when Neko's grumbling stomach stopped her laughter. Neko looked at Ookami with huge kitty eyes.

"Can we go get food, _pwease_?" Ookami laughed.

"Let's go get you some food, Neko-chan!" Neko squealed, but looked at Ikuto like he was a cracker when he began to follow the teenage girls to the park exit.

"What the hell?!" Ookami asked, noticing him too. He smiled sheepishly, and got between Ookami and Neko. His blue eyes sparked with mishiof.

"I'm comming with you, of course." Neko stared at him, then at Ookami's unfazed face, then back at him. She stood there for exactly 4.7 seconds before running off at top speed screaming,

"RRRRAAAAAPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!"

***

Ikuto ended up going with Ookami and Neko, and when Neko finally calmed down, they began to look for somewhere to eat.

"We could go to a coffee shop, Ookami-chan, or we can go to Raising Canes," Neko suggested. Ookami looked at Neko with a 'WTH?' expression.

"Raising Canes is an hour and a half away from here," Ookami pointed out. Neko shrugged, and both of the girls looked at Ikuto for some help. He looked from Neko to Ookami, then at both of the girls at the same time.

"I say we go to the Cafe Vie Nocturne. They have excellent coffee there, and there sweets are supurb!" Ikuto sang the word 'supurb', so the girls agreed to go there... expecially since he mentioned sweets _**and**_ coffee!

When the trio reached the cafe, they were already joking around as if they had all known eachother for a long time. They all were seated outside, and the sun was beginning to set.

"Time sure moves funny in this story," Ookami pointed out. Neko knodded in agreement, but Ikuto was reading the cafe menu, compleatly oblivious to what the girls had just said.

"Stop! Theif! He's stolen the rare blue pearl! Stop him!"

Neko looked up from her menu. The blue pearl? She had wanted to get that! It was rumored to be able to bring out a person's evil side, and she just had to have it. She spotted some guy with black wings, and figured he was the only one who could have stolen it.

"Stop, you sissy man!"

The man with the wings stopped and looked around. His hair was a deep purple, and his eyes were made to match. He was dressed in black clothes, and sure enough, a glass case was in his hands, and in that glass case lay the blue pearl.

"Yay, you, Mr. Pidgon!" Neko yelled at him. Ookami sweatdropped.

"Neko, you're gonna get yourself...!"

"I've got a hostage!" the man with the purple hair says as he grabs Neko and holds her to him. Neko looked like she wanted to die, and Ookami looked like she was about to kill someone. And then...

Dark and Ikuto's eyes met.

***

"What are you looking at, Kitty-cat?" the strang man asked Ikuto. Ikuto's eye began to twitch.

"It's Ikuto, you stupid peacock." The 'Peacock" let go of Neko and grabbed Ikuto by his colar.

"It's Dark Mousey to a sorry excuse of and alley-cat like you." Ikuto glared and him, and pushed him away.

"Would you hold this for me, m'lady?" Dark asked handing Neko the blue earl. Neko got starry eyes as she held the rare object in her hands. Dark chuckeled at Neko, then grabbed Ikuto and shoved him to the ground. Ikuto grabbed Dark and pulled him down as well.

The boys began to roll around on the ground.

"Ookami," Neko whispered, "let's go before they notice!" Ookami knodded, and together, the girls snuck away: Neko with the rare blue pearl, and Ookami with Ikuto's wallet. (XD)


End file.
